Little Spark
by luvDivergentHungergames
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so much you hate them? When A new found threat takes over Willow Mellark's life she will have to rely on one of the Victor's children to help her get what she loves back. Will things go the way Willow wants? or will her life come crashing down on her? Is Willow they next Girl on Fire? or will she go up in flames with her love ones? UPDATED EVERY FRIDAY
1. Chapter 1

The Soft Sound of my Mother's voice wakes me up. "Sweetie?" I feel a soft shake on my right shoulder and my eyes open to the bright light of the morning sun. the crisp morning air blows into my room. Even though I am covered up by a thick woolen comfort the chill winter air still seems to find it's way through it. I shiver and pull the comfort closer to me. I watch my mom move from beside my bed to the window. She closes it with a soft "Bang" and walks back over to me "You up to going hunting?" she ask with questioning eyes "Sure." One thing you should know about me is that I am a daddy's girl but still love to go hunting so I would call myself in between both my parents I have my dads blue eyes and blond hair, but hate to bake no matter how hard I've tried I all was end up with the dough on the sealing or on the ground. my brother Rye on the other hand is more of my dad but with my moms looks he has her gray eyes and dark brown hair. My little sister Rose is nothing our parents she is like my Aunt Prim at least that's what we've been told, see I have never meet my Aunt Prim. My mother tells us that she is some where safe were she can't get hurt. I even asked her if where she was at did she have love. Of course my mother brakes down into tears. Why? Well I don't have a single clue. My mother comes up to me and kisses the top of my head before leaving me alone in the room.

I stretch my arms high in the air before hoping out from under the warm covers. When my feet hit the ground it's ice cold this makes me squeak and run over to my dresser to grab a pair of warm socks. I throw on some jeans and a baggy blue tee shirt that says "Don't mess with me!" with a mockingjay on it. I know that my mom was a mockingjay for the capital why? I still have no clue like everything else in my life I have no clue.

"Willow?" my little sister peeks her head in through my door. "Can I come with you and mommy?" she ask with little hopeful bright blue eyes. I think about this for a minute before finally answering her. I bend down on my nesses so I am at her level "It's really cold today, and I don't think mom would like you to catch a cold." I see her once hopeful eyes a minute ago drop. "You know I heard a little birdie tell me that Dad's going to make some Christmas cookies." I wink at her and her eyes light up immediately. She smiles at me and dashes out of my room. I hear her little feet pattering down the stairs. a big smile comes on creeping across my face. My sweet little sister so innocent and I will do anything to keep it that way.

When I walk down the stairs I see my Brother on the couch playing video games "Die! Die!" he screams while pushing a bunch of buttons. That's my brother for you. "Rye?" he doesn't look up from the screen. "Rye?!" I scream. "What!" he says Pausing his game "You are going to have to feed Lilly." I say walking right in his view of the TV. "It's not my turn!" "I am not going to discuss this with you anymore!" I shout now he is making me angry! Lilly is are pet cat she is the only surviving air of buttercup my moms old cat. "Breakfast is ready!" my Dad shouts from the kitchen. I leave the living room and go straight to the kitchen When I walk through the doors in the kitchen I smell my dad's famous cheeses buns in the oven and my mouth waters from the smell.

"Good morning dad." I say while giving him a small kiss on his cheek. "Good morning Willow." He says looking up from his paper. "Willow your mom is outside waiting for you." My Dad says before returning to his Cup of coffee. "Okay." I grab a cheese bun and dash out the door and down the drive way to were my mom is talking to Haymitch.

"Mom? You ready?" I ask coming up to her side. "Actually I have something to tell you…" she trails off. "Okay?" I ask with a nervous voice. "We have some people coming to visit for the Christmas Holliday's." she look from Haymitch to me. and by the look on Haymitche's face he has no clue what she is talking about. "Who?" I ask with a questioning voice. "Well…Some old friends." And that's all she has to say before Haymitch goes white as a ghost.

**HEY IF YOU WANT MORE NEXT WEEK ON SUNDAY THEN PLEASE GIVE FEED BACK THANKS**** So I Hope you are all enjoying my story? I worked really hard on this even with me still being in School so that took a lot. So if you see any grammar/ spelling errors it would be great if you tell me. **

**Comment **

**Fan **

**THANKS UNTIL NEXT WEEK **

**PS. Catching fire is only 12 days away Hope you are all ready oh and MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! **

**WHO DO YOU THINK "SOME OLD FRIENDS" ARE? **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after the news…

"Willow can you set four extra plats for our guests?" my mom says while skinning a dear. "Sure." I grumble from the thought of having people in my room and in the house. I take my sweet time walking to the kitchen, when I open the back door into the house I walk down the hall to the kitchen door. when I open the door I see my dad at the stove cooking soup and bread for dinner. I smell the bread and my mouth waters. "Willow do you need something?" he looks away from the stove at me. his blonde hair and deep blue eyes stare at me with fatherly love. "No I just have to set the table." I turn to go to our dinning room. I step into the lightly lighted room. I go to the cabinet with our dinning silverware. The silverware is from the capital it is worth over five million dollars and is priceless and it is a one of a kind set from when my mother was younger. I open the glass case and pull out all of the silverware . I set the gold plate with the little flames all over it, on to the table. I 'sigh' after I am all done. My mom has informed me that I will be sharing my room with two other girls. When I heard this is was not happy because my room is well… my room. "Willow! They are here, please get the door my mom screams from the kitchen. "Okay!" I run passed the living room where my Sister and Brother are watching TV. "Why didn't you guys get up off your butts because the door is right there!" I say pointing at it. My brother looks up from the couch where he is sitting. "Yeah but it is just to far." He says sarcastically while making jesters towards the door. "Oh please God help my Brother and his laziness ." "hey!" he shouts I ignore him and turn towards the door. I see a shadow through the glass door. I open it and frieze. My eyes look on to the most beautiful sea green eyes I have ever seen in my life. "Wow." Crap did I say that out loud?! He smiles and holds out his hand for me to shake. I hesitate before for finally taking it. His hands are warm and soft and he smells like ocean. His golden blonde hair. He still has my hand in his. "Willow." I say and pulling my hand back before it gets any more awkward. "Finn." He says smiling with perfect shiny white teeth. "Oh sorry come in." I say opening the door even more. He steeps inside and I close the door. "Where is your family?" I ask with questioning eyes. "Over at Haymitche's house." He says with a smile. "Yeah well the question still remains.. is he not drunk?" we both laugh and its funny how I just met him 1 minute ago and I already feel as if I have known him for my whole life.

Finn looks over at my brother and says "What are you watching?" "Oh some show were they make Kids from the capital race for the best clothes, its pretty funny." "sounds like it." Finn says laughing. His laugh is full of joy and is beautiful to my ears. I hear a soft knock and I open the door to see a beautiful girl about my age with brown hair and green eyes. "Sarah." Finn calls out. "Finn mom and dad are coming in a few minutes they are saying goodbye to Uncle Haymitch." She says in a soft kind voice. "Okay do they have the suit cases?" "yes." She says nodding her head. "Dinner!" my mom calls from the kitchen. I walk to the kitchen with Finn following close behind me. "mom?" in here she calls from the dinning room. I walk around the corner with Finn on my heels. When I walk into the dinning room my mother is setting down bread in the sinter of the table. Everything looks so grand compared to what dinner usually is like.

"Wow." I say aloud. "Oh Finn is that really you?" my mom says with unsure eyes. "Hi ." Finn says with a smile "Oh my gosh you look so much like your dad!" my mom comes running over to Finn and giving him a tight hug. "Mom you are crushing him!" I squeal. She lets him go and he gives me a small smile I return it with a even bigger smile then his.

"Where is your mom and dad?" My mom asks Finn "They should be here any minute."Finn says. "Willow? How about you show him around." My mother gives my a big grin oh gosh what is a teenage girl to do with her mom? "Sure." "Finn this way." I say pointing towards the stairs. I walk past my mom but not before giving her a dirty look. I stomp out of the room and up the stairs and wait until Finn is next to me. "So this is the Movie Room." I say opening the door he peaks his head in and then pulls it back to face me. "Nice." He says. Some part of me thinks I am boring him by showing him around so I just decide to show him my special place "Follow me." I open the small closet door that leads to the roof. We walk up the little staircase to the top and we stop "This is my special place." And I open it "Wow." He breaths out. The sun is setting over the trees and it gives it a kind of a Pinkish glow with all different colors mixed in to make it breath taking. "I can see my family." Finn says pointing to them walking up the drive way. "We better go down there." I say sadly. "Yeah we better." He mumbles.

When we get down stairs There is a tall muscular man with golden hair and bright green eyes , no wonder Finn looks so good." Did I really just say he looked good? My mom is hugging the lady that looks a lot like Sarah well she is her mother. I walk in and the man comes over to me and hugs me? "Oh Willow you've gotten so big!" he looks me over "How old are you now?" "15." I say. "Wow last time I saw you, you were just born!" he lets me go and I am so confused. "Who are you again?" "Finnick Odair." He laughs. "Okay.." I step closer to Finn. "Lets eat!" my Dad says happily. And we do

After dinner I am stuffed and can't eat another bite or think of food. "Why don't you show Sarah your Room and Rye Show Finn your room. My little sister Rose is already asleep so I guess that means Sarah is going to have to share my Bed. "Ready?" I ask Sarah "Yes let me just pick up my suitcase.." she says shyly. "Okay, can I help?" "Uh I am okay." She mumbles quality. She cares her suit case up the stairs and waits for me "This way." I lead her down the hallway to my room. "I hope it's okay you will have to sleep on the top bunk?" "That's fine." When she sets her suit case down I ask her "So where are you from?" "District 4." She says softly "You don't have to be shy around me." I say laughing . "Okay I am going to bed." She climes up the little latter and gets under the covers. "Night." I say. She doesn't reply. Oaky then.. I hop in my bed and fall asleep thinking about Finn Odair.

**SO I FINISHED YAY SORRY IT IS LATE BUT **

**BTW FINN IS 17 **

**FAN **

**VOTE **

**FOLLOW **


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Willow…" I hear my brothers voice somewhere in the back of my head. I open my eyes up and look up at my brother staring down at me. "What do you want?!" I grumble still half asleep. I pull the covers over my head, but they get ripped off me. I sit up fast and look around me. in the doorway stands Finn looking at me with strange eyes. Then I remember, I am in only my tight tank top and little shorts that don't cover much. I blush furiously and look away from the door way. I rub my eyes from the morning effect and turn back to my brother "What do you want?" I say clammily. "Mom wanted me to tell you that she needs you to go over to Haymitche's and inform him that we will be eating lunch at 12:00 pm." "What time is it?" "10:00 am." My brother laughs "You must have been really worn out from last night?!" he smirks. I don't reply in the way I think he wanted me to instead I get u off of my bed and grab his arm and push him out the door, I slam it in his and Finns face. "You know Willow, that it is considered rude to slam doors. But I could see since you are from District 12 that you don't have manures." Finn says through the other end of the door. "and you do?" I snap coldly. He laughs bitterly in return. I hear his and my brothers foot steps as the go down the long stair case. I look up at Sarah on my other bed which is a bunk bed. "Why does your brother have to be a pain in my.." but she cuts me off "Your ass?" wow she just finished my sentence. "Right!" I say. "Do you know how many girls have told me that before?" Sarah said. "No?" I look up at her with wondering eyes. "Let me put it this way, Too Many." "So your brother is a player then?" I said. She dwells on this for a moment then says. "Sometimes…." She trails off. I can tell just by the way Sarah is different from last night that we are going to be great friends probably even best friends. I study Sarah more closely, her light brown hair falls just below her waste and is messy this morning from sleep. Her light green eyes glow with a happy glow that I only see ever so often. You see things have changed just a little bit since my mom was little at least that is what I am told. "You want to come down with me to get Haymitch up?" I question her. "Sure!" she smiles brightly at me and you can tell that she is one of those girls that has never had problems with her looks. Unlike me I have, I am not what the capital wanted has the daughter of the mockingjay. I don't have her looks instead I have my fathers looks which is odd for the people of the capital. What I was told by Haymitch is that when I was still in my mothers stomach they thought I was going to be a little Girl on Fire or a little Mockingjay, but they got me. not that they don't love me just I am different from my mother and that can be both a gift and a curse.

Me and Sarah take the short walk over to Haymitch's house, when I step through the doors the smell that I know all to well from the days I had to go over and help Haymitch clean hits my nose and I choke on the unclean air. "You alright?" Sarah asks. "Yeah, just the smell!" I choke and cough. I keep a hand over my mouth and walk into his living room. I remove my hand from over my mouth to call out "Haymitch!?" he comes wobbling in with a bottle of whiskey in hand. "What can I do for you Willow?" he shutters out. "Mom invited you over for Lunch." I grumbles under his breath "Oh and cleaning up a bit wouldn't hurt." I laugh out. "Yeah, yeah whatever!" "Bye Haymitch see you soon!" I callout as I walk with Sarah out of his house. I take in a cool breath of winter air and bring my Jacket has close to me as I can. "So do you know who is still not here yet?" I ask Sarah. "Yeah, Johanna and her husband Gale oh and there kids." Sarah smiles a very small smile before looking away. "Okay? Do you know them?" "Yes." Is all she says before walking inside.

I wonder why they couldn't just stay in one of the other victor houses? i mean its not very far for me to have to share my room with other people why couldn't they?! I stomp on the matt to get off any snow that is on my boots before slipping them off and setting them down by the door to dry. My hands are cold and my feet are numb because unlike Sarah I to a walk instead of going into the warm house. I shiver and shake as I take of my damp coat and set it on the coat rack. I stride into the kitchen looking for some warm tea and maybe a cookie if I am lucky.

"Where were you?!" Sarah calls out from her bench by the counter. "I went for a walk." I say calmly. And turn my attention to the tea pout on the stove. "Why didn't you tell me?" she ask worriedly. "Because I had something's to get off my mind." I trial off . "Okay whatever." She says. I turn with my cup in hand to words her. "You want to go watch a movie in the movie room?" she smiles and nods her head.

When we open the door to the play room I see Finn and Rye with remotes in hand playing some video game. "Our turn!" I step in front of their view. "Move!" shouts my brother trying to see past me. "Go down stairs and play your video game now!" I say losing my patience. "No! I died!" Finn says sounding hurt. Rye jumps up and down, and says "Even when I can't see I win!" "Rye thats enough!" my mother call from down stairs. I swear that woman can her like a hawk! "Lunch is ready!" my little sister comes running in screaming with happiness. "Okay." I say while touching her arm. She smiles at me and runs over to Finn. "Finn!" squeals with happiness and goes running into his arms he grins at her and spins her around. somewhere in the back of my mind I think wow Finn is going to be such great father but in the other half he will cheat on his wife and ruin their family. I pity the woman that will end up marrying him let alone having a kid with him.

My brother Rye goes back to his game and Finn just watches him with Rose still in his arms. I pull a pice of my lose blonde hair behind my ear and turn my attention back to my sister in Finns arms. I have never really actually looked at Finn before now and might I say he has some muscles! "Willow!" my dad calls from his office. "Coming!" I turn around and walk over to the stairs. When I step on the first step I slip and the last thing I think before I black out is Finn.

SO CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT TODAY AND I AM GOING TO GO SEE IT!

SO THAT IS WHY I UPDATED!

SO BE ON FIRE TODAY!

LOVE YOU 3


	4. Chapter 4

I open my eyes to a bright blue sky with the sun shining down on my face. I sit up and study my surroundings. I see a willow tree and under that tree is two little girls, the one on my right has dark chocolate skin with dark curly black hair. She is wearing a little blue dress with apples all over it. The other to my left has blond hair with blue eyes. She has a yellow dress on with little Primroses all over it. The grass I am sitting on is soft and so very welcoming. This whole place is warm and welcoming. I hear mockingjays all around me and it's music to my ears. The little girls seem to have just now noticed me, they set down the flower crowns that they were working on. The blond girl gets up and walks my way. She smiles warmly at me before offering her hand to me, I take it and stand up with her. "What's your name?" she asks sweetly . "Willow." I reply. "Your name?" I ask "Prim." That name sounds so familiar where have I heard it before? Then it hits me. "Would your last name be, Everdeen?" she looks up at me as if remembering something and her eyes light up. "Yes!" her next question shocks me "Why are you here?" "Um… I actually don't know?" I say bewildered. "I know your sister." I say in a small voice. "You do!?" she squeals "Yes. She's my mom." Her face looks sad. "Now I know who she married." "Did we win the rebellion?" "I am not sure but I think so." "Oh good!" she says happily. "I want you to meet someone." She pulls me with her to the tree and pulls me down by her side. "This is Willow. Rue." Rue looks up at me and smiles with her dark brown eyes. "It's so nice to meet you!" she holds out her hand for me. I study it before taking it within my own. "Hi." Is all I say. "So why are you here?" Rue asks. I am about to answer but Prim beats me to it. "She doesn't know. Rue." All of the sudden Prim grabs my arm and says "You need to go back to Katniss! She has already lost to much! Tell her that we both are safe and we love her!" "I don't want to leave!" I cry out. "You have to!" Rue says. "Bye Willow, remember to tell her." The meadow fades away like it was never even real.

"Willow! Wake up! I can't lose you !"

my mother's desperate voice makes me open my eyes. "Willow!" she cries again. "M..o.m?" I choke out "Willow!" she screams "I missed you!" I try and lift my head up but it hurts to bad. "Rest, I will go get Peeta. Ops I mean your dad!" she is scaring me. "Wait mom!" I grab her arm for dear life. "Mom I have to tell you something." "Okay?" she looks at me with questioning eyes. "I saw Prim and Rue. They said that they are safe and they love you.." my mother's face is full of all different emotions, sad, happy, worried, it looked like every emotion was on her face. She starts to sob. "Mom its okay." My dad comes running in with a worried look on his face. "Willow!" he comes running over to me and hugs me. "Oh Katniss what's wrong?" he looks sad. He takes his warm arms away from me to wrap around my mother. "Prim,Rue, dead!" she chokes on the last word. "Haymitch!" Peeta screams I hear footsteps come running up the stairs. Haymitch comes through the door making it 'bang' on the wall "What do you want!" he snaps "Haymitch!" my dad says nodding his head towards me. "Oh.." he says. "I am going to take Katniss down stairs for some tea." My father just left me with Haymitch just great! "What's going on? How long have I been out? What happened? Where is The Odair family?" all of these questions come flooding out of my mouth all at once. "Wow, Willow." Haymitch laughs "What's so funny?" I say trying to sound mad, but it doesn't work. "First, you fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty bad, then the Odair Family left a week after it oh and I forgot! You've been out for almost 3 weeks." This hits me hard. I rub my temples in a soft motion to clam myself. "Oh and one more thing, you were nto supposed to wake up." Haymitch says blankly. Not meeting my eyes.

A thought comes to my mind and I hate myself for it

I wonder how my family must have felt

Were they sad?

Or happy?

No I know they were not happy

What about my dream?

It felt so real.

"Get some rest sweetheart ." Haymitch closes my door and turns off the light.

This is a not real

That is the last thought that comes to my mind before I am enveloped into sleep.

**SO WHAT DID YO THINK? I WOULD HAVE HAD MORE IF IT WERE NOT FOR ME BEING STUPID and deleting everything . oh and happy turkey day sorry I think I will be busy this week so I had to say it now. ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN WATCH CATCHING FIRE FREE WITHOUT downloading or a survey or anything else but a play button? Please share! I have already seen it but I want to see it again so bad! But my mom doesn't want to take me again so yeah **** help me out thanks. **

**Comment **

**Share **

**Fan **

**Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

"You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel." – Unknown

_Dear Sarah. _

_Things have not been the same since you left, I have had to repose myself in bed for what feels like years but is only weeks. My Mom has closed herself behind doors since I told her about my dream, see I was not supposed to live the doctors told my Parents that I would never wake up, That I would die eventually from lack of movement. But they were wrong, I lived with my aunt Prim and this girl named Rue in this beautiful place I can't even describe it. So I told my mom this and she broke down into tears? So things have been hard when I'm awake. Sometimes my little sister comes in to talk with me but this is very rare. I hope you all are doing great? I already miss you even though we only knew each other for a day I still consider you as my friend, in fact my only friend. _

_Love, Willow _

From Sarah.

_Best of luck._

_Sarah. _

**I **frown down at Sarah's words "Best of luck." Why just best of luck? What's going on with her? I shake my hair lose from its bun and let it fall down in little blond rings around my shoulder.

"Dad!" I call out from my bed. I hear his heavy footsteps stop at my door before the handle moves. I study my dad's face. His blond hair is matted and his blue eyes look tired with those bags under his eyes.

"Willow did you need something?" he whispers. "Dad can you help me up to the bathroom?" he nods his head. He takes heavy steps to me his fake leg making a kind of clicking nose as he walks on the hard wood floor. He lifts me up into his muscular arms and carries me like a baby. He carefully sets me down and opens the bathroom door. I wobble in and close it. I look at myself in the tall wooden framed mirror. I see a skinny girl with sad deep blue eyes that looks in mine I frown and so does the girl. This can't be me? but it is. I turn away not dear looking at myself again. I start the shower. I get lost in my own thoughts for what feels like my whole life and somehow it helps me to escape the real world.

Katniss's pov.

I still can't get my daughters words out of my head. I rock myself back and forth trying to forget but losing hopelessly. My door bursts open with aloud "Bang" making me jump. Haymitch stands there looking mad. "Get up of the floor and go get your life back!" he shouts at me. I stand up angrily looking him dead in the eye "Haymitch get out! Now!" I shout pointing my finger at the door. He walks over to me and gets scary close his eyes look like there is little flames dancing in them. I don't move I just stare. "You are losing everything you have fought to keep safe! You have kids a loving husband you have a family! Don't lose them!" He turns on his heels and walks out the door slamming it shut.

My worst fear is now becoming real. I'm becoming my mom.

Willow's pov

I hear shouting coming from my mom and dad's room it sounds like Haymitch is screaming loud at who I don't know but I'm pretty sure it is my mom. I can't hear them anymore over the sound of the water running I turn it off and step out of the shower and dry of as best as I can before putting my clothes back on. I open the door to see Haymitch storming down the stairs. I wonder what that was about? I turn my head behind me and there is my mom? She is wearing ratty Pajamas her hair is a mess with tangles all in it and she doesn't smell to great ether. "Mom." I say speechless. I pull all the bitterness I am thinking towards her and try and push it out of mind. I see my mom before me broken and weak which is something you'll never see. "Mom?" I say again. Her eyes are a cloudy gray with sadness in them she is worse than my dad is. My mom touches my chin softly. "Let me help you." I offer. I take her hand in my own and pull her to their room. I turn on the water, and wait for it to heat up. "Mom its ready" she nods her head in agreement. I close the doors to her bathroom, I wait until she is dressed before sitting her down on the bed to brush her hair. I clam over the bed and sit behind her stroking the brush carefully through her hair I spend a good 30 minutes to get it back to normal. The whole time I am working with her hair she doesn't say a word. "You know mom Prim loves you." My mother instantly tenses up. I wait for anything to come from her mouth. "I…..k…now." she says in such a low voice if I were not as close as I am then I would have easily missed what she said. "Willow?" my mother turns her head "Thank you. I know I haven't been there for you these past few weeks but I Promise I will never zoon out like that again! I love you." She hugs me so tightly to her body it is hard to breath. She pulls away and grabs my hand. I have to be careful not to hurt my leg anymore then it is. "Hey mom can you get dad to carry me down stairs?" I ask "Sure." She gets up from the bed, she walks over to the door. She turns her head back to me before she closes the door leaving me all alone.

My dad peaks his head in his face looks so much more alive and happy . wow he must really depend on my mom you could almost say he needs her like his life was counting on it? One day I hope someone loves me as much as my dad loves my mom. "Hold on." My dad lifts me up in his arms and carries me all the way down stairs which I' sure isn't that hard for him seeing as has He is very muscular. When I look in are living room I see my little sister playing with her dolls. "Willow!" she runs over to my dad jumping up and down with excitement. my dad walks in the kitchen with my little sister following not far behind. I am shock with what I see. Haymitch is sober on the kitchen counter watching my mom cook? Wow things have gone from bad to just wow. "Finally decided to join the family I see little sweet heart?" he laughs loudly. My mother looks like she never even had a hard time she is glowing with happiness that makes everything Perfect. My brother R ye is at the table eating some bread watching us with intent eyes. He gives me a big smile. My dad sets me down next to Haymitch. Things have gone from almost not bearable to just pure Perfection at least I thought it would stay this way for ever but I was wrong.

Willow is ~16

Finn is ~ 17

Sarah is ~ 15

Rye is ~ 15

Rose is ~ 5

Katniss is ~ 4o

Peeta is ~ 40

Finnick is ~ 47

Annie is ~ 45

Haymitch is ~ 45

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ?**

**IT TOOK ME FOREVER SINCE I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY BUT I promise to write more soon!**

**I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving? **

**Comment **

**Favorite **

**Fan **

**Love you 3 FOR give spelling didn't do my best I know sorry I will get better as I go.**


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry I didn't update Sunday! I was so busy I couldn't even read fan fics! Please enjoy this update though and I maybe update Sunday again if I get enough feedback so keep it coming. Luv U guys!

ONE MORE THING SOMEONE TOLD ME THAT I PUT HAYMITCH DOWN FOR 45 NO..! THAT'S WRONG SO IT IS 76 SORRY!

It has been months since we had the Holidays and I hurt myself. My family is back like nothing ever happened my mom and me have been hunting a lot.

I look up at the sky so vivid and bright with all its colors glowing with the setting sun. I study the Orange in the sky, My dad's favorite color. I grab the still like warm cheese bun that I stashed in my left pocket of my worn down hunting jacket. I exhale deeply and lift the bun to my nose. I sigh. I think I just drooled a little. I stuff the bun in my mouth fast. I haven't ate since this morning so I am really hunger seeing as I have not eaten. The taste of my dad's cheese buns never gets old. Somewhere off in the distant I hear mocking birds? No I correct myself. Mockingjays , I small smile finds its way on my lips. I look over the hills from where I sit on my little rock, this is my special place not even my mom has been here with me. what was left of the warm sunshine is fading into the night. I am going to have to leave soon or I won't make it home in time. Last time I wasn't on curfew Haymitch was already calling Effie and The District Thirteen Army.

_Flash back_

I walk through the doors shaking from the cold. I had stayed out in the woods to long. My whole family was sitting in the living room when I walked in. my dad practically jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch. "Willow!" he yelled really loud. "I know. I know, I'm sorry, I lost track of time an.." he cut me off. "No. Willow! You listen to me, I know you think your old enough to go out in the woods by yourself but if this happens again next time you will never see the woods again! Now go to your room!" he shouts so loud I think my ear popped. "Peeta?" my mom came up to him touching his shoulder carefully. My dad's eyes start to go dark. He is scaring me. my mother's touch seems to do the trick because he clams down. But his eyes are still scaring me they almost look wild. "Kids it is time for bed please go up stairs I will talk with you Willow in a few minutes and Rose I will tuck you in."

End of Flash back

I pull myself up onto my feet the last of the sun is almost gone and I must move or I will be in trouble. I pick up my bow and quiver I carefully pull it around my back and walk on a branch. I jump down and onto the ground looking in every way. I hear a twig snap and I freeze. I wait a minute before I keep walking the once beautiful place is now surrounded by shadows. I have no choice but to take my bow with me I will have to risk it, even though no one really cares as long as I don't get in any trouble I should be fine. I carefully listen until I am sure there Is nothing coming from the fence before I slide under it.

I walk down the rows of house that are burnt to the ground nothing is left of them except the frames that they once stood on. The streets have never really gotten rid of the coal dust off the road. The smell still lingers in this part of District 12. The streets are pitch black when I finally get to Victors village. I make my way up the path to my house. All the lights are off? I'm so confused.

I load my Bow with and arrow ready to shut at any minute. I open the door hardly breathing I take a step in I look around for any signs of my family. I move to the kitchen and what I see makes my eyes tear up and I'm choking on my own breath.

This can't be happening to me!

And then I remember a word that only I knew.

Sarah's letter comes to my mind

"Good luck." She knew something was very wrong

I fall to my knees crying.

WHAT HAPPENED? What's going on?

Want another chapter on Sunday?

Give feedback and you've got it

Bye

_FAN _

_Favorite _

_COMMENT!_

Sorry for any mistakes I am working on becoming better just hang in there with me!


	7. Chapter 7

That night….

Haymitch still hasn't found anything he spends every minute looking. I can't see how I am happy when my family is missing I mean I shouldn't be happy. I can't help but feel safe right now in my own little world I can almost forget all my problems here sitting on the soft sand looking at the setting sun over the water the waves make this soft sound that clams me. I tremble when a gush of cold wind hits my face. I should be going back to the house but I can't move I am to stuck in the majestic view. "Willow?" "Willow?" I hear the voice again I don't reply I can't a tear slips from my eyes I have been trying so hard not to show my pain but now that I'm alone I can just let it go, and that's what I do. I hear my name called again, and again, but I don't care tear, after tear rolls down my check bone to drop of my face into the sand. By the time I've shed all the tears a human could shed I pull my knees to my chin. I feel someone sit next to me. I turn my head trying to wipe any remaining tears of my face. I see Finn sitting next to me he looks of in the distance. "I know we don't always get along but I want to tell you something, I am in Love with you Willow even though I try and not feel the way I do but I can't help it Willow I just can't!" I am shocked by his words is he playing with my feelings? All I know is I don't have time for him right now I just don't. I march off angry at who? Finn? Myself? Everything? I start to run down the beach I don't know where I am going I'm just running. The wind whips my hair around it is dark now and is getting harder to see every minute. I claps on the ground I'm panting from running my heart is beating so fast I can hear drums in my ear. my feelings for Finn are all over the place part of me loves him but then the other half is telling me no you don't have time your family is missing you need to just take care of yourself train, and train some more. Who knew that district four gets cold at nights? I surly didn't I have never been anywhere except District Twelve. I huddle under a palm tree trying to stay warm in my blue sundress. I feel myself starting to go to into a deep sleep my eyes close and I am out.

I am in this place it has grand buildings that are made of glass the stand tall and proud. I look to my left I see a huge mansion with a bunch of white roses in the front of it. I hear a cry I turn my head fast looking for what made that awful sound. Then it happens a man with white hair is standing next to this woman who has brown hair with White highlights. She is holding a remote. I just stand in my place not moving. Then the woman pushes the button and I watch in horror as my love ones fall from the sky hanging by ropes around their necks. Red hot blood flows from each of their mouths I scream when I see Finn with his once beautiful green eyes with black sockets. I look at my hands they are stand with blood that is warm and sticky but the most horror I've ever seen happens I see green eyes Finns green eyes on the ground moving.

I wake up screaming and shaking there is a fine line of sweat dripping down my neck. It is still dark. That's when I start to scream "Finn!" I cry and cry over and over again that was the worst dream I have ever had. I close my eyes trying to blink the bad vision from my head. I start to drift off but then I feel warm arms pick me up "Willow?" I am shaking none stop. "You okay?" "No!" I croak out. "It's okay I'm here." Finn kisses my forehead then I close my eyes.

Peeta's pov

I hear Katniss's screams and crys but I can't do anything about it. It won't be to long before we are all dead.

Dun dun!

What did you think?  
should I continue?

Or not?  
Comment

Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

The Next day….

I jump out of bed looking around like a mad man Finn is at the door looking at me with a amused smirk on his face. There is nothing I would want more then to punch him in the face but I'm too far from him."You know, you snore really loud in your sleep." He grins with those perfect white teeth. I give him a you're dead if you don't leave now, look. But he doesn't get the hint. Finn looks my body over smiling I blush just now realizing I am in only my under clothes. He must have noticed the redness in my face because he gets a even bigger smirk on his face. All of the sudden Finn is right next to me he is so close I can feel his breath on my ear. "I know you find me Sexy." He whispers in my ear. "I would never find you Sexy even if we're the last living people on earth!" I spit out. he is making me mad now. He pulls me to his body and kisses my neck. I am shocked at what is happening as fast as his kisses came he is gone I just stand there stunned what did he just do? I just stood there letting him kiss my neck, I touch my neck I turn to look at myself in the long mirror on the wall. There is a big red spot where he kissed. My face is bright red my blue eyes are glowing I quickly turn away from my reflection. I see the sun through the window shinning in the room I smell the salt from the sea all over the room. I see my old hunting clothes in the corner of the room in a basket. I thought comes to my mind, who took of my hunting clothes? I feel a burning sensation creep its way to my cheeks. Then I remember yesterday. My family is gone they have been taken by some unknown force that wants them. I feel myself start to brake my very soul is splitting into tiny pieces. I hear a knock on the door "W..ho is itttttt?" I *sob* the door opens and I see Sarah looking at me she holds a sea blue dress in her hands. She walks over to my bed and carefully sets the dress down. She hugs me. "I'm sorry Willow. Everything will be ok." I nod my head trying to believe her words.

When I am dressed and feeling so, so I come down the stairs wearing the sun dress Sarah gave me. I see Mrs. Odair at the stove cooking. Haymitch is at the table looking at maps of Panem. He doesn't notice me when I sit down next to him. "Where do you think my family is?" Haymitch looks up at me with a confused look. "I don't know." That's all he said to me before looking down again. "Willow?" I look at Mrs. Odair "Huh?" "Sarah and Finn are at the beach you should go." I don't feel like going but what else am I supposed to do? Go lay around? No I don't have time for that I have to train as best as I can. I see my bow and arrows leaning on the wall by the back door. "I'm going out for awhile." I call out as I grab my hunting boots and slip them on before grabbing my bow and quiver I run out the door looking for anything to train with. I see a old boat that is on the ground. Perfect! I think.

By the time It is lunch I am sweating the tempters our different from District Twelve, District Four is a lot warmer then Twelve. "Willow?" I hear someone call out. I turn towards the house and see Finn standing by the boat. This ought to me fun. I aim my arrow at his head but a little higher. I release the arrow and hear it hit its target. Finn looks shocked he looks up above his head at the arrow. He angrily strides over to me "What the hell Willow! You could have killed me!" he shouts. Now its me who gets to smirk. "But I didn't." I say in a sing song voice. I walk to the back door smiling 1 Finn 2 Willow. Sarah opens the door for me she has a big smile on her face. "Nice shooting!" she laughs. I am so happy here for now at least but somewhere in the back of my mind I wonder how my Family is doing?

Katniss's pov

I awake with a splitting headache. I rub my temples and sit up right. I am in a white room there is nothing except a toilet in the corner I don't remember anything from last night. How did I get here? Where is everyone? I try to stand up but my rib hurts to bad. I lift my shirt to see a rib poking out in a weird angle, it is purple with a hint of inflamed skin around it. Must be broken I think. I only know this because of my mother. She would fixed broken bones for different people back in District Twelve. I force myself to my knees holding my stomach. I cry out from the pain but I swallow whatever was there. I've got to get out of here! I hear the sliding of the only door in the room open. A lady in her mid Thirties strides in wearing a fancy blue gown. "Who are you? What have you done with my family!" I charge at her but a force field keeps my trapped. "Mrs. Everdeen long time no see, I have waited many years to capture you and your family. You see I want revenge for something you have taken from me." she smiles bitterly. I study her trying to remember anything about her. I look closely at Her brown hair is pulled up in a high bun and her cold blue eyes. "You don't remember do you?" she questions me. "I don't." I say telling the truth. "Well that is truly a shame let m give you some light in your mind."

"My name is Diamond Snow."

That's when it hits me

I am never safe from Snow even when he is died, and neither is anyone.

Wow you know I've got you hooked on this fanfic!

So I will be more than happy to update on Christmas if you would like me 2 then Comment your thoughts!

Comment

Fan

Share

Favorite!

Bye

kisses From Finn!


	9. Chapter 9

That night….

Haymitch still hasn't found anything he spends every minute looking. I can't see how I am happy when my family is missing I mean I shouldn't be happy. I can't help but feel safe right now in my own little world I can almost forget all my problems here sitting on the soft sand looking at the setting sun over the water the waves make this soft sound that clams me. I tremble when a gush of cold wind hits my face. I should be going back to the house but I can't move I am to stuck in the majestic view. "Willow?" "Willow?" I hear the voice again I don't reply I can't a tear slips from my eyes I have been trying so hard not to show my pain but now that I'm alone I can just let it go, and that's what I do. I hear my name called again, and again, but I don't care tear, after tear rolls down my check bone to drop of my face into the sand. By the time I've shed all the tears a human could shed I pull my knees to my chin. I feel someone sit next to me. I turn my head trying to wipe any remaining tears of my face. I see Finn sitting next to me he looks of in the distance. "I know we don't always get along but I want to tell you something, I am in Love with you Willow even though I try and not feel the way I do but I can't help it Willow I just can't!" I am shocked by his words is he playing with my feelings? All I know is I don't have time for him right now I just don't. I march off angry at who? Finn? Myself? Everything? I start to run down the beach I don't know where I am going I'm just running. The wind whips my hair around it is dark now and is getting harder to see every minute. I claps on the ground I'm panting from running my heart is beating so fast I can hear drums in my ear. my feelings for Finn are all over the place part of me loves him but then the other half is telling me no you don't have time your family is missing you need to just take care of yourself train, and train some more. Who knew that district four gets cold at nights? I surly didn't I have never been anywhere except District Twelve. I huddle under a palm tree trying to stay warm in my blue sundress. I feel myself starting to go to into a deep sleep my eyes close and I am out.

I am in this place it has grand buildings that are made of glass the stand tall and proud. I look to my left I see a huge mansion with a bunch of white roses in the front of it. I hear a cry I turn my head fast looking for what made that awful sound. Then it happens a man with white hair is standing next to this woman who has brown hair with White highlights. She is holding a remote. I just stand in my place not moving. Then the woman pushes the button and I watch in horror as my love ones fall from the sky hanging by ropes around their necks. Red hot blood flows from each of their mouths I scream when I see Finn with his once beautiful green eyes with black sockets. I look at my hands they are stand with blood that is warm and sticky but the most horror I've ever seen happens I see green eyes Finns green eyes on the ground moving.

I wake up screaming and shaking there is a fine line of sweat dripping down my neck. It is still dark. That's when I start to scream "Finn!" I cry and cry over and over again that was the worst dream I have ever had. I close my eyes trying to blink the bad vision from my head. I start to drift off but then I feel warm arms pick me up "Willow?" I am shaking none stop. "You okay?" "No!" I croak out. "It's okay yourself I'm here." Finn kisses my forehead then I close my eyes.

Peeta's pov

I hear Katniss's screams and crys but I can't do anything about it. It won't be to long before we are all dead.

Dun dun!

What did you think?  
should I continue?

Or not?  
Comment

Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey I'm sorry that I couldn't update some error happened and it wouldn't let me update so please forgive me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

My eyes open to a beautiful sunrise. I try and remember what happened last night I remember my dream and how it is never going to leave my head, those images will torment me for the rest of my life. Then I feel someone move next to me. I freeze; I turn my head to the left trying not to shake whoever is asleep. I see Golden blond hair, Finn's hair. What does he think he's doing! In my anger I can't help but enjoy the warmth radiating off of Finn. He is beautiful with the glowing morning sun on his face. I trace my hand along his cheek bones I move my finger to touch his lips. They are soft and gentle so….. Very Welcoming. I snap myself out of my godforsaken thoughts when Finn rolls over to wrap his arms around me. I feel like I'm a teddy bear that a little boy just got. I try to move his arm off me but fail right away, his arm is so heavy with its muscles. I let out a deep sigh before closing my eyes.

When I wake Finn is gone. Maybe I just dreamt the whole thing my hair is matted from sleep I'm sure my breath doesn't smell too great either. I lift my still heavy body up from the bed, I shift my body to the left of the bed I slide off with ease. My feet hit the wooden floor. My tank-top and booty shorts aren't going to cut it I go over to the closet opening it open at the back of it I see a beautiful golden dress with woven flowers in it, my mouth falls open. The dress is breath taking it must have been made in the capital. I take off my Tank and shorts, is slip the lovely dress over my head I look in the mirror I look like a mess my hair is in tangles not to mention my eyes have these dark patches under my eyes. What do you expected, My family is missing and my feelings are all over the place. One part of me is pulling me away from everyone and the other half wants to love Finn me of all people could never imagine myself falling in love with a cocky Smart Ass like Finn but I'm eating my own feelings. I hear a loud thud outside my door I swing it open to see Finn. "Hey." He says "Hey yourself." I walk past him without another thought just my own feelings.

Later that afternoon I can't help but want to go find my family I can't keep waiting for Haymitch to find something, I just can't that's when a plan pops up in my mind. I'm going to find them by myself if I have too

After dinner I put my plan into action, I scramble for supplies for my long trip. I'm going to go to the capital I don't know where my family is but somehow I feel myself being pulled towards The Capital. I grab a bag from my closet I stuff a blanket and the supplies I've collected in it before grabbing my hunting clothes I slip off my dress and put the worn down clothes on. I smell like..Home

Once I'm sure everyone's asleep I slip out of the two story window I hit the ground hard I try to hold back a cry. You're doing this for your family remember. I manage to hold my cries back I pull myself to my feet and begin the long journey.

I awake to a soft mist on my face the droplets are nothing like in District Twelve, They are warm with a clear look to them back in District Twelve The little droplets are cold to the touch nothing as beautiful as these. I must have fallen asleep on the ground last night. the tropical tress smell earthy and a little like the sea. I frown when I see this little furry thing hoping from tree to tree surly things so beautiful could never be evil? That's where I'm wrong the furry thing shows me its teeth sharp pointed knifes. I knock an arrow ready to fire at any moment. I see another one join the tree above my head I pull myself to my feet ready to kill. By the time I've got up there is already a couple of tree things above me. I remember my teacher talking about Furry things that look like squirrels what did she call them again? Monkeys I think? I see a monkey move closer that's when I make the chose to let the arrow fly. It hit the Monkey straight in the forehead I watch with horror as it falls to the ground Dead. I pick up my bag quickly swinging it over my back that's when it happens All of the Monkeys Attack.

I can't keep count of how many I kill I just keep killing. I whipped my head to the side to fast I guess because a monkey bites my left arm. I scream in pain I knock it off me with forceful shake. I turn my head to face more monkeys, But there are none, only lifeless corpses with arrows stuck in different places. I killed all of them

I pull out each arrow cleaning it with the soft grass. Once I am happy with my arrows I turn my attention on a hill that's where I've got to go.

Hey My readers so I'm sorry I didn't update last week I had a problem with my computer but all is good now so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please, Give me feed back

Oh and sorry for the errors if you see any let me know and I can fix it

I hope everyone had a great brake! I did

Comment

Fan

Share

Bye KISSSES


End file.
